


潮汐

by levria



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levria/pseuds/levria
Summary: 他们终将拥有共同的起伏呼吸
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 9





	潮汐

但丁在睡梦中惊醒。  
仿佛从骨骼处蔓延至全身的抽痛，他冷静地枕着维吉尔的手臂，想自己接下来应该做的事情。  
首先，去倒杯水，其次，脱掉等会可能毫无用处的睡衣，找找不知道被扔到哪里去的润滑剂，大概率在床底下，血液的确可以帮助润滑，但人造物总有它存在的原因。  
维吉尔顺着衣服的空隙摸上他汗湿的后背，年长的半魔沉睡的时候极为平静，但丁曾试图伸手去一点一点描过兄长的脸，才发现岁月的流逝虽然让他们有了很多不同，可是近看之下容颜如此相似，他却不知为何对此深深着迷，甚至想去亲吻那张嘴，施加压力后会泌出一点儿粉色的唇。  
这绝不是自恋。  
除非刻意模仿，否则没有人会把他和维吉尔认错，连发丝都是维吉尔偏硬一些，好像将所有的锋利纳入身体中，时不时蹿出刺戳着但丁柔软的身躯。  
但他对此感到甜美的战栗。  
“你的身体是一座神庙，而我为它挑选了主人。”  
更年轻的一方纳入背德的污浊，却回报以甘美丰沛的乳香，他们收拢双翅从天坠落无数个星辰日夜，直到将彼此重新揉进身体彻底融化。  
我在发烧。  
但丁后知后觉意识到这个问题。  
背后的冷汗和骨骼的疼痛最后变成了堆积在下腹部灼人的热，他几乎一张口就能吐出漂亮而危险的火苗，他对好像在数他脊椎骨的维吉尔说时间到了。  
年长半魔终于舍得抽出手去打开床头灯，鹅黄色的灯光下但丁的脸涨得通红，汗水顺着额头往下滑，维吉尔问他是不是应该先去洗个澡。  
“我不……我不想，维吉。”  
但丁踢开还缠着脚被子，他希望维吉尔现在就来操他，在这个地方，立刻，马上，也许下一秒他会因为过于直接的刺激被送上云朵的天堂然后一脚踏空，但维吉尔会接住他，重复性将他带往更深处的浮岛，让连绵不断的海浪拍击他已经彻底沦为祭品的身体。  
所以维吉尔给了他一个吻。  
他们总是用吻开始，除了巡视口腔，咬住嘴唇用力用犬齿榨出血液外，维吉尔那条舌头——魔人的舌头，分叉的冰冷的粘腻的仿若外星生物扭曲刺戳着滑进但丁的喉咙一路向里，模仿抽插的动作用粗糙且细微勾刺的舌苔去舔过每一段为此瑟缩又不得不呼吸的管道和管不住自己吞咽的腔，敏锐的嗅觉让但丁闻见了从内部散发的铁锈血腥，整个脖子痠痛着开始痉挛抽搐，维吉尔甚至压了他的肺。  
才刚刚开始他就已经淌了眼泪。  
在这个时候但丁总是更喜欢哭鼻子。  
这是发情期。  
像是每个月固定要有一次荒淫无度的做爱生活好回答心理医生刁钻提问，但丁倒是习惯所有的感觉，他只是不习惯和维吉尔在一起度过。  
不，这和爱情没有关系，维吉尔缺席太久了，弟弟不存在的子宫为自己的标记者或者说所有者不在自己身边而哭泣，以揉碎身体般的疼痛来质问为什么不在一起。  
也许以前那些神神叨叨的老头说的话的确有点神秘学的依据，但丁知道自己是百分之百的男性，但是那个子宫，他简直怀疑这个小东西会在身体里乱跑，一冲脑门给他硬得发痛后面又往外流水，淅淅沥沥清淡无味的液体，那个时候只想找个人来操自己，在最柔软的兔毛毯子上，瘙痒和细微的疼痛一起合奸，让他把所有理智思维射得一干二净。  
每每他好不容易挺过这种时刻，尼禄会抽着鼻子问他是不是换了新的香水。  
只有维吉尔和尼禄闻得到的香气，极为成熟又适合但丁的，隐秘表达着已经准备好的讯息。  
但是维吉尔当时并不在。  
原本的抽痛愈演愈烈，但丁躺在沙发上一根手指也动不了，翠西说这就像个生理期，她也没办法帮但丁，除非……  
除非维吉尔回来。  
真惨，自己要为早已逝去的兄长保留一辈子的证明，直到死亡派维吉尔来接他，然后白发苍苍……好吧，总之已经垂老的自己会骤然从床上跳起吓旁边穿丧服的孩子一跳，然后对着空气大喊大叫维吉尔快来操我。  
谁能料到自己的兄长回来了，完好无损的，更有力量的，他想这回体内的小东西应该高兴了吧。  
不，更疼了。  
但丁在魔界的土地上怪异地捂着肚子，他根本控制不了自己的魔力，维吉尔问他在发什么疯，金属摩擦般的声音，亦或者已经回归人声，但丁记不太清，只是记得那句话，他想和维吉尔在这里做。  
在一堆恶魔的血液里，肮脏的泥土上，不知名的植物中，如果维吉尔对此表示厌恶，他可就没办法了。  
但丁开始咒骂自己的发情期，咒骂自己底下因为见到维吉尔而开裂的窄小缝隙，咒骂自己惴惴不安抽搐颤抖的子宫。熔岩的红色晶亮在裤子不翼而飞后更加明显，维吉尔掐住他的腰，问他这持续了多久。  
哦，操。  
他不知道为什么维吉尔还能问出这样的问题，翠西说恶魔的标记是相对的，他发情了那么维吉尔也应该……  
他们分别太久了。  
意识到这个原因的但丁开始鼻子酸痛，眼眶下覆盖的细密角质层开始覆盖上粘稠的痕迹，像是焦土被春水冲出的生命沟壑。  
他们不再保持一致的步调，但丁倒是很固定，而维吉尔，被改造，脱离，噩梦，溃散，一切的一切早已让他的发情期紊乱，也许有那么点儿细微的痛感，但早已习惯忍耐所以变得无足轻重。  
但他明白但丁的反应。  
只为了他。  
仍旧记着被标记的那一天，那一周，只为了被重新打开。  
偏小的阴户连口都显得过于可爱，但丁摆动胯部去迎合维吉尔伸进来的手指，他本来想他们可以先用用后面，前面可能太紧了，最小号的按摩棒都显得吃力，这是天生的，总不可能是需要维吉尔指纹解锁吧。  
但丁抓住维吉尔的手臂，抽着气又哆哆嗦嗦的说维吉尔根本没有洗手，魔界到底会有什么细菌谁也不得而知，如果到了要去医院的地步他会让维吉尔付出代价。  
结果兄长回复他，如果真的出毛病了那就切开挖出来，一整套的，等但丁愈合之后他又成为了处子，还是处女？更何况现在他内里的温度足以烧死大部分不知好歹的东西，滚烫异常好像真正的岩浆。  
这么一说但丁觉得空气里烧焦蛋白质的味道应该不是骗人。  
这有点过头了。  
他想自己没打算让维吉尔在做爱的时候受伤，所有艳情杂志里描述的感官刺激都是绝顶高潮，而非烫熟生殖器的猎奇场面。  
但丁的胡言乱语让维吉尔为此发笑，比起这个但丁更应该关心自己的小屁股，堆积的脂肪让自己的弟弟看起来有十足诱人的肉感。但是无中生有的性器官还是太小，那是分化出来证明标记的小玩意，他甚至想不到但丁是怎么做到让尼禄，或者说蛋从那个地方挤出来。  
“那是直接挖开的。”  
但丁还在跟着体内维吉尔的手指跳舞，脑海里闪过断片的血淋淋场面，带有漂亮纹路的恶魔蛋和那时并不算过于丰满的胸口溢出来的甜美乳汁，母体颤抖着，察觉不到卵中任何的呼吸，直到在佛杜纳看见年轻的孩子。  
过于惨烈的生产给可怜的小寡妇留下了几年都没能愈合的长长伤疤，每次疼痛都要提醒他这里诞生过一个本不会存在的生命，就像自然花园中开不出的湛蓝玫瑰。  
接下来的过程是血。  
更多的血。  
自体润滑和根本不怎么熟练的前戏让但丁吃足苦头，他试图撑着自己不那么快落回去，颤抖着问维吉尔要不用后面吧。  
前面被撕开了。  
阴道口还堪堪咬着过于巨大的龟头，维吉尔倒是没什么反应，因为但丁撑不了多久，他还会重新坐下去，直接到底，好不容易缩回的柔滑阴道会哭泣着被迫捋平每一寸退向两边，好好把那个过大的东西给包裹住，直到维吉尔开始动，把那些可怜的缎子全部扯碎。  
胯骨快要被整个分开粉碎，但丁抖个不停，他的脑袋自动构建了接下来可能遭遇的东西，比如被直接破坏殆尽只能缓慢愈合的阴道，比如需要维吉尔把他背起来才能勉强行走，或者更严重一点，维吉尔真的把他整个子宫给剖了出来，他吐着血看那个可怜的小东西，还带着热气的器官，缓慢勃动着。  
但丁坐了下去。  
接着发出堪称凄厉的尖叫声，歪倒在维吉尔的怀里，他受不了这个，因为微微往上抬屁股让维吉尔被包裹住的阴茎头滑出来了点，结果现在坐下去的时候重重撞在了小阴蒂上，直接将那个地方戳得淤红发紫，肿胀不堪，密布神经的器官向大脑如实传达了所有的苦痛，但丁想要找回呼吸的频率，可那太难了，他做不到。  
维吉尔只好帮帮他。  
用一只手扶住自己弟弟的腰，另只手探进去，才刚刚擦过阴唇就让但丁又发出啜泣，在发情期的时候自己的弟弟总是鲜嫩多汁的样子，连带着没怎么用过的那里也不断往外流水。  
用手指往两边剪开，嫩穴不得已分开更多，刚刚溢血的地方逐渐愈合，又被套回原位，巨大的龟头顶部抵住那儿，但丁条件反射性想躲开，可是他没力气了，只能不安地等着维吉尔接下来的动作。  
所有的感官好像放大了。  
从那里传来的逐渐撑开到极限的撕扯，接着是伞状的龟头往里钻，太粗了太大了他怎么能够挤进去，里面要被全部操成维吉尔阴茎的大小和维吉尔阴茎的形状，不断外溢的热流一点儿用都没有，但丁不想继续了，他想离开。  
更深处。  
为什么还能再进去？  
不应该承受这种性器的甬道艰难地吞咽，但丁的腿不自觉分得越来越开，以为这样会让自己舒服点，嫩屄漫出更多深色，他张开嘴，吐出舌尖，好像这个也可以减轻痛苦，唾液不断淌出。  
缓慢的折磨和一瞬间的疼痛到底哪一个更值得入手？  
但丁不知道，他只能带着哭腔让维吉尔轻一些慢一些，被撞肿的地方完全承受不了这种入侵，他越来越大声哭叫呻吟，好像从自己兄长那里受了天大的委屈。  
“好吧，好吧，但丁。”  
他听见维吉尔的耳语，稍稍托住手感极佳的屁股往上抬了点，接着突然松手，但丁怎么可能想到这个呢？他被插了个猝不及防，鲜血崩裂开来，混合着阴道内的液体拼命从几乎快要没有的缝隙中泄露出来一点，但丁晕厥过去。  
浑浑噩噩中维吉尔按住他的手，搭在一小块凸起的地方，这太奇怪了，哪有什么凸起的地方。  
是维吉尔的老二。  
巨大的龟头顶破内腔，柔软的器官抽痛着包裹，试图将自己完完全全变成标记者的阴茎套子，他被干得太深，本来就位置偏下偏窄的地方被撞得直往上，在外面也能清楚地看见痕迹，移动的可怕怪物，简直超出想象的玩意儿，像是某种最为猎奇的漫画里的东西，维吉尔几乎要戳进他的胃。  
是胃吗？  
他分不清，只是张口想呕吐，唾液拉成丝线往下，摇摇欲坠的船只在情欲海洋浮沉，木板缝隙四处漏水，在下一个浪头打来之时被彻底击沉，只留下些没什么用处的残骸躺在那儿随波逐流。  
但丁晕厥了不止一次。  
他的腹部甚至因为过于强硬的顶撞有了可怕的淤青，从里面渗透到外部的发肿的地方，子宫被填满，怪异地肿胀着，在入侵者离开时试图挽留。  
维吉尔的手指顺着腹部外露的伤往下摸，活像隔着肚皮掌握了他调皮的子宫，往里一攥一压就发出可怕的咕叽声，微凸的小腹里盛满维吉尔的精液，他甚至不知道自己这一次到底会生下多少颗卵。  
尤里森会用眼睛内窥殷红的软肉包裹的粗糙纹路的蛋，半硬的卵壳上有繁复闪光的凸起的花纹，失去意识的但丁歪头吐水，像濒死的鱼又像颐气指使的女王，让那些触手勒紧自己的腹部往下推，把那些无受精仅仅是魔力凝结的小东西给全部排出。  
但现在和维吉尔。  
和他完整的哥哥。  
他百分之百会怀孕，然后挺着肚子不知廉耻地继续发情，张开大腿要求维吉尔给他盖章咬个见血的牙印，渴求着被下种，摇晃因为孕期丰腴的臀部和溢奶的胸部去蹭自己的兄长。  
维吉尔说不是现在。  
如果但丁不愿意的话，这些精液只会被吸收做魔力。  
这太奇怪了，半魔人的身体到底是什么构造？  
当然了，如果但丁真的想知道，维吉尔也许会拿他做示范，用阎魔刀精准割开每一寸，像人体切片那样，甚至举起来让但丁观赏自己的样子。  
但丁以为被好好安抚过之后，身体应该不会再给他在魔界找什么乱子，直到维吉尔的爪子抓破他的腰杆，提起他的屁股，用魔人化的阴茎撬开还带点红肿的穴口，但丁口干舌燥眼前晕眩，才发现自己的兄弟迎来了发情期。  
或者可以加一个也字。  
也许是雌性的气息拉扯了不规律的东西，维吉尔咬开但丁的脖子，品尝了满溢生机香气的血液，这让他久未得到满足的东西感到了稍微的慰籍，但还不够。  
但丁想告诉维吉尔不要再用前面了。  
他那里快要被彻底捣坏了，即使修复都还残留着过饱和的酸痛，但丁甚至没法套上内裤，再亲肤的布料也不行，他只想不穿裤子躺在稍微干净点的地方，等待彻底的复原。  
维吉尔没有给他这个机会。  
可怜的恶魔猎人哭叫着激颤着，脖子的血液还在往外流，浓烈的血腥味本应该引来其它恶魔，却没人敢靠近这片地方。  
空气中荷尔蒙的气息越发浓烈起来，但丁唯一能做的是满足维吉尔，哪怕对方几乎要彻底掀开撕扯让可怜的阴道口绽成血肉之花，龟头被一股一股饱含魔力的潮吹液浇灌，传奇恶魔猎人捂住自己疼痛不堪的腹部，不停颠簸摇晃，屁股磨红可怕的一片，肉浪一下拍过一下，他又给维吉尔跳了大腿舞，用勾人紧热的穴道。  
快感铺天盖地来，但丁快要忍受不住翻起白眼，他的灵魂都要被维吉尔顶出躯壳在无尽荒原中自由飘荡，他以为自己出了一身不怎么畅快的冷汗，而实际上胡乱呻吟说自己要被维吉尔烧死的也是他。  
直到维吉尔的发情期结束但丁才逐渐回笼了意识，勉强辨认了一下流逝的时间，感叹自己以后和维吉尔在一起，每个月有一半的时间都在解决自己生理问题的道路上。  
他们的发情期并不吻合，要准备的东西也就多了不少。  
年轻的孩子涨红脸咒骂他们白日宣淫的行为，却还是记得带上门完成那些丢给他的委托，维吉尔比他更懂恶魔因子需要什么，但丁唯一要做的仅仅是在床上给自己做好心里建设。  
祈祷至少这一次不要太痛。  
自体润滑是在魔界的无奈之举，现在回来之后他和维吉尔共同挑选了作为辅助的道具，湿淋淋凉冰冰的水液只要使用得当就不会让那个不怎么常用嫩穴一用就被捅得开花，用小号按摩棒插进去，但丁试图让自己想点别的事情来转移注意力。  
直到维吉尔接手那根东西。  
他的哥哥好像对这方面的事情也无师自通，用两回就能找到让但丁快乐起来的方法，翻出的阴蒂开始充血，被三指提拉着往上，直到揪变形，但丁从自己分开的腿间勉强望见那堪称极度色情的场面，他那里本来就小，维吉尔这样一扯紫红的肉褶就开始不满，他吐出淤积在胸口的气，开始细微抖动并合拢双腿。  
痛神经本来就更敏锐的地方当然不会觉得维吉尔这样的动作很温柔，但是他还是老老实实流水了，翕合着从上方尿道口往外，混合润滑剂逐渐发烫。  
习惯进入的大小之后但丁开始摆动胯部，他很想把膝盖并拢好让那逐渐困扰的瘙痒降低，性学家说当你不喜欢一个人时对方抚摸生殖器的快感会只会转化为痒，然而但丁只想说那全是骗人的鬼话，所谓学者谎话连篇，他已经对这种蔓延的痒意感到了不满，让维吉尔给他更多。  
维吉尔的手就挤在他两腿间掌控着那个小玩具，他捅得越来越深，好像故意戏弄似的探查着开缝的子宫口，在但丁一声惊喘中彻底塞进去，沿着敏感的子宫口细细点了一圈。  
但丁开始呻吟，高温的红色再度爬满他的肌肤，最淫荡的娼妓都对此甘拜下风，玩具抽出来之后是手指，一根，两根，努力分开周围紧绷的肉，让但丁越发抬起自己多肉的屁股摇晃。  
第三根。  
如果之前有人对传奇恶魔猎人说我可以用一根手指撬起你但丁只会觉得他们在说一句下流的酒吧玩笑话，但现在但丁知道这是真的，他的所有都随着维吉尔新加入的这根手指在动，过窄的阴道就快重新被撕裂，他怎么可能塞得下维吉尔的东西。  
除非维吉尔接连不断地操弄他，让他除了张开双腿迎接精液之外不需要做任何事，这样他那迟早会愈合的小地方才会哭着接受现实，接受自己要成为恶魔阴茎的完美肉套子，每天只需要学会发出咕叽咕叽的肉膜滑动声讨好自己的绑定者。  
多巴胺分泌在急剧加快，维吉尔说他比之前能打开更多了，如果但丁想看的话，一面正对这里的落地镜子可以让但丁看见自己现在被撑开的柔软水亮的阴户，还有里面小心翼翼蠕动咬住手指的嫣红。  
而但丁直接为这句话射出来，他不明白自己为什么还能保住那根阴茎，维吉尔评价只是为了让但丁感受更多的快感，所以恶魔的身体选择了保留。  
小小的一片地方为什么能塞进那么多的制造物？  
他开始无法克制自己往下沉，在维吉尔凸起的手腕骨上摩擦自己的肉嘟嘟的外阴，但丁学会了自己找乐子，等到维吉尔进入，他们就能更加亲密无间，连耻毛都混在一起，考珀液黏湿大片皮肤，摇来晃去的阴茎像已经彻底失去修理的水龙头，只会流徒增烦恼的液体。  
但丁被灌了一杯水，还没来得及全部咽进去就被不打招呼进来的龟头给撞飞了，水杯掉进被褥里，预示着今天的床单被套也逃不过要洗的命运，而且如果尼禄来拜访，维吉尔甚至会面不改色的说出但丁因为年纪大了括约肌不好使所以尿床这样的谎话。  
实际上维吉尔并没有说错。  
但丁在阴茎整根没入绷得辛苦的阴道时就失禁了，浅黄色带一点儿骚气的液体淅淅沥沥，被撞击冲破宫颈磨上子宫的动作榨出膀胱的液体，他曾经试过伸手抓住床单拉自己的身体脱离那根东西好让自己可以去一趟卫生间，可是维吉尔并没有允许，独裁者按住他的腰将他拖了回去，用实际行动告诉但丁发情期这种东西可不会等人。  
实际上维吉尔也在发烧。  
在终于安定下来之后年长者的发情期也在暗中改变着，过去因为忍耐与溃散而不明显的反应找到了宣泄口，这个时候的维吉尔比平时更危险，他甚至会对着来看望他们的尼禄发出警告领地不要靠近自己伴侣的低沉咆哮。他也可以稍稍克制，等着最终施加在但丁身上。  
一些有恶魔气味的牙印齿痕罢了。  
半魔人超乎寻常的恢复力在这时显得多余，维吉尔必须每隔几天就留下自己的气味，直到两个人彻底融合，但丁为此吃尽苦头。  
一屁股的被稀释的血和水将他泡住，他现在才知道原来屁股也可以当做量词使用，抽了抽鼻子，将自己靠在维吉尔身上汲取自己兄长的气息，他还在拼命让自己习惯被撕裂的痛，只要开头过去了所有都会好起来。  
他被抛到空中。  
准确的来说，是维吉尔故意的，在但丁以为会温柔一些缓慢一些来进行这次发情期活动时年长者杀了他个猝不及防，他当即觉得自己的阴道这次肯定保不住了，那巨大的可怕的权柄已经全部埋入他过紧还缺乏足够前戏扩张的穴道，甚至直接顶穿直开了一小条缝的宫口，但丁就在那一瞬间丢了魂。  
他哆哆嗦嗦舌头打结地哀叫呻吟，连被阎魔刀穿过被顶在冰凉之地的疼痛度也比现在更轻，体温在瞬间下降，仿佛他内部现在正经历着某种大出血，马上就要休克昏厥。  
维吉尔在但丁耳边说他能够承受这个的，他的身体远比想象的更富弹性和柔韧，实在过于辛苦的但丁只能从嗓子眼里挤出不怎么强硬的反驳，额头嘴唇脖颈后背每一处都被汗水浸透，  
他只想维吉尔一直保持这个相连的动作让休息时间延长好适应下一轮可能拜访的用力抽插，但丁总感觉自己迟早会骨头散架，不是这一次就是下一次，到时候维吉尔就得把像陶土娃娃的弟弟一点一点拼起来，重新套回衣服里并从此精心呵护。  
天马飞驰的想象力总是能最快让人忘记挂在眼前的痛苦，他听见维吉尔让他深呼吸，像是潮汐起伏一般，缓慢绵长，但丁逐渐习惯被入侵被填满。  
哇哦，这可不是什么好兆头，如果太过于迷醉这份粘稠的爱欲，那么最后极有可能变成不被填点东西就走不动路的魅魔模样，半魔人当然有超乎常人的恢复力，但另一方面，他们也流淌着恶魔的贪婪之血，欲望当然也属于其中一个方面。  
但丁当然不喜欢疼痛的被撑开撕裂的性爱，可他的身体已经适应了，甚至对最后发情期结束时全身的酸痛和内部隐约的发胀感着迷，他这个年纪可不适合做春梦，可维吉尔还是时常在他梦中出现，接着是喘息。他会在遗精的粘稠中醒来，被维吉尔按住头摁进柔软的枕头中，还没彻底清醒就被捅个激颤，皮肤上漫起一片鸡皮疙瘩，勉强伸脖子吐出积压在肺部的浊气，他的后面是要比前面和适应一些，但还是有些辛苦，粘稠的肠液总是要过那么十几分钟才能发出令人面红耳赤的声音。  
就像现在，他已经泥泞一片，温度逐渐回升，与之相伴的是干燥，像是被捞出水的海洋生物，软糯着一层膜，在皲裂的旱地上呼吸，但丁简直怀疑自己是准备将过去所有维吉尔不在的发情期一口气全补回来，才会这样来势汹汹的反应。  
吐气，吸气，肉感的胸膛起伏，被揪起来的乳头，掐开的乳孔受了风而有些空洞地疼，当他彻底受孕时最先有反应的也是这里，或者说之前已经有过几次了，只不过那些卵都没有受精而已。  
尤里森的触手也曾直接戳进去奸淫隐藏在里面的腺体，逼迫着更加涨大，从那两个小洞里喷出来的东西淋了但丁一身，乳白色的液体落在那些虬生的粗糙表皮上，恍然间如同某些猎奇色情片中的精液地狱，只是稍微往下调了点等级。  
维吉尔手中的但丁是极为诱人的，在发情期仿佛连骨头都变得酥软，歪来倒去只期望多一些皮肤的接触，渴望着亲吻舔咬唾液交换，汗液也要涂遍两方的身体。  
但丁骤然抓紧自己的兄长，快乐和痛苦的给予者，发情期的第一波总算是过去了。  
他湿得一塌糊涂，阴道抽痛子宫发胀，在维吉尔松开手的那一刻就变成了去软塌塌的意大利细面条，直到维吉尔拉起他已经骨头发酸的腰，说第二回合。  
绵软的弟弟根本没做半点抵抗，就任由维吉尔重新插入，用那根阴茎把自己翘起，摸着肚子那块滑动的凸起，至少维吉尔还没恶趣味到用这个故意去撞他手心。  
疲惫伴随着睡意一同造访，不过但丁也知道如果自己放任躺过去，那么迎接他的是来自维吉尔更过分的折磨。  
所谓的发情期总要两个人一起度过。  
绵延不断的爱欲总是像潮水，维吉尔的气味让但丁闭上眼，他开始更放荡的呻吟，此间只有他和维吉尔而已，不必在意其它，也不必感到羞耻，阴道越发湿滑，粘腻腻好像最贴心的栖息地，隐秘而成熟的巢穴暗自渴求着，一次当然不够，贪得无厌的小东西只希望塞得更多更满，哪怕已经抽搐着溢出来不少也期待着下一次被射入更多。  
前面装不下了还有后面。  
直到但丁前面只能射出稀薄的血水精液大腿抽筋阴蒂掐破皮才勉强中场休息，维吉尔让他挂在自己身上，他们可以咕哝一些听不清含义或是语句，回到最原始混沌的状态，在无尽无垠黑暗一片的深海漂浮，最轻微的触碰都能让他们感受到溺毙的爱，但丁对着维吉尔打开自己所有，珠贝般最柔嫩诱人的地方，那双看着维吉尔的眼睛闪闪发亮，也许恒古被人传颂的性爱的确有特别的魔力。  
不是澎湃的力量也不是直观的冲击，而是更潜移默化的星辰，在不经意间熠熠生辉。  
他们保持着相连且面对面的姿势。  
但丁说他想亲吻维吉尔。  
湿漉漉的唇接触到一起时发出了蜜糖融化的声音，粘稠而诱人，他们仿佛回到过去，天真幼童烂漫的季节，躲在阳光气息的被子中摸索着对方的皮肤，小心翼翼试探着亲吻，舔过对方的上颚和牙齿，接着小声评价味道。  
他们根本不觉得这有什么问题。  
这个世界上根本没有另一个人能够替代自己面前的人，这精巧的造物，这和自己重合的灵魂。  
连呼吸都逐渐趋同。  
他们的身体和灵魂无时无刻都在牵挂对方，像不存在的某片海洋的潮汐起伏着等待着，直到新月重新唤起生命交融的欲念。  
  



End file.
